Deep End
by Satan's Cup of Tea
Summary: Percy and Piper were practically twins. There through everything, from breakups to kidnaps. Right by each other. But something changes, and two blondes drags them in.


**Yes, I love Pipercy for Brotp (mostly that) and as couple! I don't know, that part where Piper said Percy looked like a cute baby seal? Yeah, that got me.**  
 **  
**

 **But for all of you, this is brotp.  
**  
 **  
**

 **Anywho, begin the adventure!**

* * *

 __  
 _Life's the greatest journey._

* * *

Being a son and a daughter of rich dads has their ways being kidnapped and taken for ransom. But it also manages to get them as close as twins.

Their whole friendship started from when they were both taken for ransom and Piper had remembered a techniqueher dad's bodygard had shown her to loosen ropes. In turn, Percy had judo flipped a guy took his keys and knocked the guy unconscious—  
thought by his dad who used to work in the military.

Using the backdoor, surprisingly, not a lot of guards were stationed out back, they took broken off pipes and hit a bunch of people on their heads and fled to the nearest police station.

It was a mess explaining to the police, because they'd used special effects and acted out the movements. But, nevertheless, their parents came rushing in and worried.

While being crowed by his parents, Percy managed to squeeze his head and gave Piper a grinand a fistbump.

That sealed the deal. They were officially friends now.

~oOo~

A girl with an overly amount of makeup  
and too short of a skirt hadPercy stuck to his locker.

"Come on," she purred, her eyelashes batting. "Would make good reputation, won't you say, Jackson?"

Percy held back the urge to gag. " _Sheryl_ ,"

Her lips inched closer to his, " _Now—_ "

"Sheryl?" Percy could tell who's voice that was any day, and he couldn't help but sigh happily when the short skirted girl stumbled back in surprise.

It was Piper, and she movedcloser towards them. "Excuse me, but what the hell areyou doing?" She raised a brow.

"U-uh, I was j-just leaving!" Sheryl shifted thebooks in her arms and took a step back, biting her lower lip. "Yeah, leaving." And she took off, her heels clacking down the hall.

Piper snickered as she fistbumped Percy.

"God, I hate her," Percy muttered as he opened his locker and stuffed away books and brought out some more. "Seriously, every week— _Heeyyy Jaaaccckkssoonn_ —Like hell I would." He shook his head and closed his locker, leaning against it  
on his side, facing Piper.

She did the same and huffed. "You have _no_ idea," Piper rolled her kaleidoscope eyes and continued on. "There's the jocks, the 'tough' kids— have you seen Gale?" She shook her head. "He tries too hard and too much. He's like the Sheryl of  
my life."

Percy laughed and glanced at the wall clock. "Im basically home alone tonight," He turned back to face her with a smile. "Want tosleepover? And by that of course I mean—"

" _Yes_. Oh my god, dad's having a bunch of other actors over for a party and they get so drunk that they wander into my room."

"Ew,"

"I know right?"

"Pipes, you are most definitely staying at mine— for however long. Im not letting some random person disturb you."

Piper laughed and poked Percy's chest. "Heat up some of those cookies your mom already— probably —baked and we're good."

Percy had his thumbs up. "You got it."

They said they're see-you-never-probably goodbyes and lazily made their ways into class.

~oOo~

It was safe to say Percy would rather be running away from kidnappers.

It was english. No matter how, he could _not_ read the words without them dancing like drunks.

He sighed and leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms and scrunching his brows.

A tingle went through his body.

 _Someone's watching_. His mind seemed to say. He brushed it off.

 _Look out the window_. And so he did, being right next to it, no one could block his view.

Then his breath struck a stop.

There, right outside the school gate was a man in all black. He seemed to watch them— _him_. If the man noticed Percy was staring at him, the man didn't care.

But Percy certainly did. He'd been in enough circumstances in which someone had tried to kidnap him— and Piper.

 _Piper_.

He wondered if she was any part of this too, if she was being watched. Would she notice?

 _Shit_. What if she doesn't notice?

She'd have PE class before it was lunch, and currently, they had to run laps. Which means she'd have to go outside.

Percy glanced back at the man outside, still staring, and crossed his fingers that none of them tries to kidnap Piper with that many students around.

~oOo~

Piper yawned. Her eyes felt heavy from accidentallystaying up late.

While Math class wasn't all too bad nor boring, she'd only gotten a 3 hour sleep and that was _not okay_.

Was she dreading about PE? Possibly. Was she dreading about school, though? _Oh fuck yeah_.

The bell rung and Piper's eyes jolted open momentarily before drooping down lazily again.

Sighing, she got up and gathered her english papers and stuffed them into her folder. Proceeding to turning around and letting her folder hang in her arms.

Walking down the hall towards the gym with her gym bag slung over her shoulder, Piper pursed her lips.

 _Something doesn't feel right..._

Maybe its her conscience and her mind again. She shook her head a clicked her tounge, what was she thinking? That's a stupid thought.

~oOo~

To say that PE class wasn't dreadful was a misunderstanding. Scratch that; it was fucking _hell_.

"50 squats, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled, waving his clipboard around.

Piper groaned but followed anyway, already feeling her legs as dead as the dead. The other girls seemed to have the same reaction, even the sporty girl sighed, sounding annoyed.

After that, the short coach yelled at them to do ten laps. And if they don't, they could do a wall-sit for fifteen minutes.

Piper fell back into line with Fay, the purple dip-dyed girl in a ponytail. Also known as the sport girl. She looked at Piper. "This is shit," she flatly says. And Piper couldn't agree more.

Piper sighed and slowed along with her. "Feels like Im walking on cacti— I've stepped on them once, so yes. _Hell_."

Fat tightened her black hair while laughing softly. She turned to look at the other girls up at front. "How do they do that? Seriously, do they have nine legs instead of nine lives or something."

Piper laughed and they fell into a comfortable silence as they jogged on.

But of course, that silence was broken off with another yell from the coach. And he yelled for Piper.

Reluctantly, Piper slowed and walked towards him, her brows scrunched.

"Yes?" She caught her much needed breath and arched a brow.

"Your dad just called," He said, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. "Eh, fella says he's sent a driver to pick you up. Be here any minute. Some emergency. Pack your bag and leave cupcake!"

Piper wanted to retort, but coach Hedge was practically shoving her inside already. So yes, that's how she ended up walking towards the exit with her backpack.

~oOo~

Percy glanced back at the man, his focus now no longer at Percy but at the path that led to the school gate.

 _Suspicious_...

Percy quickly turned to the teacher and raised his hand up, excusing himself to the bathroom.

He then made his way around the back of the class, heading for the door. Once out, he ditched and headed for the doors.

Well, that's when he ran into a friend. And she looked weary with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Piper?" Percy arched a brow.

She shrugged. "I don't know, coach said dad called. Emergency, he says my dad said. Guess I'll be waiting for my car now."

Percy glanced outside through the small window and saw a black limo pulling up, the man now gone.

"Piper—"

Just then, Piper's phone beeped and lit up. She glanced at the screen.

"Sorry, dad; gotta go." And she bolted for out, towards the black limo.

Percy, being suspicious, quicklydialed his driver to come over to the gate.

He watched from inside as Piper walked up to the limo. A man in an outfit stepped out from the driver's seat. His friend glanced at the man, she seemed to say something. The man opened the door for her and smiled.

Piper glanced inside and took a step back. She was retorting, but the man shoved her inside and closed the door and hopped back into the driver's seat and drived off.

At this point, Percy burst through the door and watched the limo.

 _Another fucking kidnap_.

His car pulled up, a blue lexus. Obviously, Percy couldn't care less about school and hopped inside.

"Bob, follow that limo," Percy instructed.

Bob nodded and followed suit, steping on the pedal and not bothering to let go. In no time, they were tailing behind the limo.

"You should hold on." Bob said, Percy followed and pressed his back against his seat as his driver slipped beside the long black car and rammed it on the side.

Percy shook from the move, but watched as Bob took advantage of the length of the limo, spinning it around by pressing the front of the lexus to the back of the limo.

Bob did a few tricks, like in Fast and Furious and the limo skidded off into mud.

As soon as his car came to an abrupt stop, Percy scrambled out and rushed towards the limo.

Bob held a hand in front of Percy, "Hold." He said. Percy stopped.

His bodyguard swung open the backdoor and without hesitation punched the first guy.

"Piper!"

The brunette was passed out, obviously with those white cloths. Her hands her tied behind, her feet bound.

Percy rushed forward and leapt inside, ignoring Bob who told him to wait.

A guy behind Piper sat up and pulled the unconsciousgirl towards him.

The door behind him was slightly ajar, Percy noticed.

He wondered if he could...

Percy flipped the guy a middle finger and kicked the door, the guy yelped and fell out. Percy caught Piper in time and pulled her close to him.

Percy then felt warm, gentle yet strong hands setle on his shoulder. He turned, and Bob took Piper out of his arms and waited for Percy to get out before walking back to their damaged car.

Bob placed Piper inside and broke the ropes with his bare hands. Percyclimbed in, Piper's body falling onto him.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

Eventually, he fell asleep with his head against Piper's. 

* * *

**Oh my gods. I made Percy so OOC, and where are the dialouges? You say, not me. Definitely not me. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 ****

 **Im sorrryyyyyy I'll be making more dialouges in the later on chapters. Probably chapter 2 as well. And Percy, this is not quite Percy. Im not getting his character quite right and that's annoying me. So I'll be fixing that in chapter 2.**

 ****

 **Story was inspired from me reading 39 Clues.**

 ****

 _ **Arrivederci~**_


End file.
